


Blood Running High

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Art, Blood, Blood Drinking, Digital Art, M/M, Public Nudity, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: For the Stucky Scary Bang prompt:In which Operation Rebirth turns Steve into a vampire super-soldier. So, the serum is vampire venom, and instead of the vita-ray chamber, he is buried underground in a coffin, which he then crawls out of once he’s changed. Then follows him saving Bucky from the POW camp. Steve (bc the idiot hasn’t fed in a while), drinks some of Bucky’s blood and Bucky gets incredibly turned on by this act - bc it’s supposed to be pleasurable for the person whose blood is getting drinked [sic]. Smut ensues.





	Blood Running High




End file.
